Talking To The Moon
by v.tyah
Summary: Sepasang kekasih Penyanyi terkenal yg akhirnya bersatu setelah bertahun-tahun terpisah. Namun kali ini mereka benar-benar kembali terpisah dengan dunia yang berbeda, sang kekasih meninggalkan pasangannya. "aku merindukanmu..."/" di saat dimana kita hidup di dunia sana kita pasti akan selalu bersama aku janji, tunggulah saat itu"/"aku janji..."/"Aku mencintaimu selalu"


_**Talking to the Moon**_

_**Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto n bruno mars**_

_**Rate : **T_

_**Genre : **Romance_

_**Summary : **_apa kamu mendengarku? Aku selalu memanggilmu disini, berusaha menceritakan semua yang kulakukan. di tempat yang sangat dingin ini, tanpa dirimu...sendirian...itu sangat menyedihkan. "Kembalilah.." itulah yang kukatakan padamu pada akhir ceritaku... Mungkin semua orang yang melihatku disini mengira aku mulai 'Gila'. Ya...itu benar. Namun Aku tak peduli. Aku hanya peduli padamu. I still love you...

_**Warning : **jika yang ga suka cerita sedih jauh-jauh oke. Yang Galau merapat jika ingin tambah galau dan mungkin ingin menangis sepuasnya soal percintaan, namun maaf aja kalau ceritanya ga menyentuh, tapi kalo lagunya menyentuh kook. AU ,OOC bgt, Typo(s),dll_

_**Ah ya cerita ini aku ambil sedikit alur dari fanfic Minstrel Beauty. Tapi tenang ini cerita terpisah koook.**_

.

**~~~~RnR~~~~**

* * *

" sasuke...hey" panggil sang kekasih pada sosok tampan yang terduduk dimobil sportnya. Kap yang terbuka memudahkan kekasihnya memasuki mobil dengan sekali lompatan.

" sakura... bersikaplah seperti gadis"

Suara baritone menegur sang kekasihnya yang nyengir ke lelaki tampan yang menatap lurus ke depan. Ia menatap segerombolan fans yang menurut mereka berdua sangat mengerikan.

" ayoooo jalan yuhuuuu sasu-cakeee" dengan sekali teriakan kekasihnya sasuke menjalan mobil sportnya dengan kecepatan kencang menembus jembatan layang.

Sakura dan Sasuke pasangan penyanyi terkenal yang sedang melejit namanya.

Yang dikira para fans dan masyarakat lainnya mereka berdua cinta lokasi. Namun mereka tak tahu asli ceritanya.

Pasangan yang sedang dibicarakan dimana-mana. Banyak paparazzi yang mengikuti mereka diam-diam namun sasuke juga menyewa bodyguard yang sangat menyeramkan untuk melindungi dirinya dan Sakura. Kehidupan mereka sangatlah unik , mereka isi dengan berbagai macam kegiatan 'so Busy' nya.

...

" sakura.." panggil Sasuke pada kekasihnya yang sedang memainkan gitarnya. Sang blackie kesayangannya yang telah sasuke beri sejak awal mereka bertemu. Sakura menengok menatap dua onyx dengan emeraldnya.

" ada apa sasu?" tanya sakura dengan senyuman manisnya. Sasuke menatap serius sakura dengan kedua onyxnya

" besok...di cafe Heaven's aku menunggumu.." ucap sasuke sambil menatap jalanan yang terlihat disinari lampu jalan. Sakura terlihat cukup kaget. Mukanya sontak memerah. degup jantungnya berdetak kencang. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit pada jantungnya. Ia tahu besok adalah Operasi tahap ketiga, ia tak tahu ia bisa datang atau tidak, tapi ia berjanji dalam hatinya bahwa jika operasi kali ini berhasil ia akan menemui sasuke secepat mungkin...namun...jika tidak...

" bbaiklah" ucapnya dengan cukup gugup sambil menatap luar jendelanya tak ingin memperlihatkan sasuke kegugupannya dan wajahnya yang sudah hampir sama seperti buah kesukaan sasuke.

Saat itu rembulan menyinari mereka. Tak tahu mengapa hati mereka bergemuruh hebat.

Sakura tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika operasi kali ini tak berhasil. Ia meminta operasi ini dimajukan karena tak ingin berlama-lama menderita dan membohongi sasuke.

...

...

...

**_to : Sasuke_**

**_Sasuke! Ini aku Ino. Cepat datang ke RS. sakura kritis! ia sedang menjalankan operasinya._**

**_Sakura meminta maaf tak bisa datang ke Cafe. ia juga meminta maaf tak memberitahumu selama ini._**

...

..

.

" sakura? Dia bukannya sedang bersama Sasuke?" jawab dan tanya gadis berambut cokelat

" tidak katanya sakura tidak datang, padahal sasuke sudah menunggunya sampai 3 jam." jawab sang gadis berambut merah

" lalu acaranya?"

" gagal. Sasuke sepertinya marah. Aku tak tau, yang pasti tadi Naruto bilang padaku, Sasuke menaiki mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang sangat penuh...dikira naruto ia marah"

" sakura...memangnya kamu kemana sih? " dan kali ini gadis berambut cokelat bertanya pada angin malam yang berhembus kencang, bukan pada gadis berambut merah yang sedang menelpon seseorang.

...

..

...

" sa-sa...suke..." panggil lirih seseorang yang baru keluar dari ruangan putih yang sangat menyeramkan menurut lelaki tampan yang menunggu gadisnya diluar pintu . Lelaki yang dipanggil langsung membalikkan badannya. Kedua aquamarine nya membulat saat lelaki memegang pundaknya.

" ino! Sakura kenapa! Bagaimana keadaannya?" ucap lelaki itu dengan nada cemas di wajahnya saat gadis itu menatapnya dengan bergetar . Terlihat sangat dramatis namun inilah yang sebenarnya terjadi, kenyataan yang pahit.

" -ma-maaf... a-a-a..hiks...a-aku" ucap gagu dengan mulut yang bergetar hebat dengan air mata yang tiba-tiba keluar deras. Tubuhnya menjadi lemas saat ingin mengucapkan hal yang tak ingin ia ucapkan sekarang. Sasuke menatap tajam aquamarine.

" ada apa! Kau menyelamatkannya kan! Operasinya berhasil!? Ino! Jawab aku!" ucap kembali sasuke tak memberi peluang gadis ini untuk menenangkan dirinya .Ino sesunggukan. Sasuke melepaskan tangannya pada pundak yang bergetar itu, dan kali ini ia tak memaksa gadis itu berbicara.

Tatapannya menjadi kosong. Saat menebak hal yang tak ingin ia percaya. Ino terjatuh, kakinya sangat lemas. Telapak tangannya meredam tangisan dan teriakan yang akan keluar dengan kencang, ia mengingat berbagai kenangan yang membuat ia tambah tak kuat lagi menerima kenyataan. Sang onyx menatap ruangan yang terbuka lebar yang menampilkan beberapa sosok berjubah putih dengan topi dan masker. Ruangan bertuliskan ICU itu membuat sang onyx ingin membakarnya. dan kali ini sang Onyx menatap gadis yang keluar dari ruangan itu dengan pakaian putih bersih sedengkul dengan rambut indah tergerai panjang sampai punggung itu .

Gadis itu tersenyum manis. Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyuman kecilnya. Dengan perlahan ia melangkah menuju gadis itu. Gadis itu mengangkat tangannya ke depan dengan gelengan kepalanya menyuruh sasuke jangan mendekatinya. Sasuke tetap melangkah, ia sangat ingin memeluk gadis itu dengan erat, ia senang akhirnya mimpinya tidak menjadi kenyataan.. Pada saat selangkah lagi,sang gadis menjatuhkan air mata murninya. Sasuke terlihat kaget saat...

_Syuuuh_

Sosok yang tertidur di tempat tidur dorong keluar dari pintu, menghilangkan sosok gadis cantik berambut panjang pink indah itu dengan sapuan angin. Kali ini onyx itu menatap kosong gadis yang tertidur itu. Kekasih nya yang tertidur,menyembunyikan iris matanya yang indah.

Bagai slow motion saat para suster mendorong gadis yang tertidur di ranjang.

_' selamat tinggal sasuke'_

**Deg!**

Suara lirih yang indah terdengar cepat ditelinga sasuke . Detak jantungnya kacau saat melihat dengan asli gadisnya yang tertidur di ranjang tak berdaya. Ingin sekali ia memeluknya...menciumnya...namun apa dayanya, ia lemas, ia tak kuat menatapnya lebih lama.

" anda siapanya sakura?"

tanya sang suster yang berhenti didepan sasuke membiarkan para dokter dan suster membawa tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Sasuke menatap kosong gadis yang tertidur di ranjang itu yang semakin menjauh tak memperdulikan sang suster.

" SASUKE! INO!" lalu dari arah belakang segerombolan teman mereka datang. Naruto berhenti saat ia melihat keadaan para temannya yang terlihat aneh. Suigetsu dan Karin menyampari sasuke. Hinata yang datang bersama Naruto menghampiri Ino yang sejak tadi terduduk di lantai dengan air mata yang tak berhenti dari pelupuk matanya. Hinata memeluk Ino dengan sigap.

"a-ada A-apa I-no?"ucap gugup Hinata yang memeluk Ino. Ino memeluk erat Hinata membenamkan wajahnya di pundak sang gadis yang terlihat juga rapuh. Naruto mendekati suster yang ia ketahui dari tanda pengenal itu bernama Shizune.

" ada apa ini!? Sakura kenapa?" tanya naruto yang tak mengerti keadaan yang terlihat suram di rumah sakit ini. Sang suster menatap semua teman sakura yang baru kali ini ia lihat. Yang ia tahu hanya Ino dan hinata, sedangkan sasuke hanya sering kali ia lihat waktu bersama sakura di infotainment

" sakura...memang sudah lama mengidap penyakit jantung. Kami pun selalu berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya namun...sepertinya tetap tidak bisa, ia sudah mengidap penyakit ini sejak umur lima tahun, penyakit ini turunan dari ibunya... Seluruh keluarganya tak peduli pada sakura yang mengidap penyakit kritis, mereka mengucilkan sakura di rumah sakit ini dengan uang yang sangat besar nilainya yang telah diberi mendiang orang tua sakura. Hanya Baa-sannya yang peduli padanya. Tsunade Baa-sannya terus-menerus membantu dan mengobati sakura, ia sudah seperti ibunya, namun setelah ia tinggal di luar negeri karena ingin mempelajari penyakit sakura untuk mendapatkan obatnya, sakura kira tsunade meninggalkan dirinya, sakura makin murung tak mau meminum obatnya ataupun diperiksa...walau wajahnya selalu senang namun tak ada yang tahu hati kecil sakura seperti apa...kami semua sangat turut berduka cita, kami sudah berusaha keras...sakura sepertinya lebih menginginkan beristirahat tenang disana..."

suster berambut pendek hitam itu terus menerus bercerita pada semua yang ada di sana. semua mata menuju sang suster ini, kecuali Sasuke dan Ino yang masih tertekan. Naruto membulatkan matanya tak terasa air matanya mengumpul di saphirenya, ia merasa menjadi seperti pecundang yang tak menjadi sahabat yang berguna bagi temannya. Hinata kaget, sejenak ia terlihat kaku dengar airmata deras yang sudah ia keluarkan sejak ino menangis. Ino memang sudah tahu tapi ia tetap menyesali dirinya sendiri. Karin dan suigetsu menatap Sasuke yang semenjak tadi terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. Karin syok lalu ia terjatuh kepelukan suigetsu dan menangis.

Suasana malam yang sangat suram membuat semua disana merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam. Tangisan bertambah kencang. Air mata mereka tak berhentinya mengalir, sampai naruto dan suigetsu menangis. Hanya sasuke lah yang tak menangis.

Namun kalian tahu, saat ini hatinya yang sangat sakit. Dialah yang paling sakit.

_Ya_

_Hanya dia..._

...

_" hehe...iya sasuke...aku ingin...emmm apa yaa? Gimana kalau es krim?"_

_" di cuaca dingin begini?"_

_" iya, kenapa emangnya? Ayolah..beli~"_

_" hn! Baiklah. Tunggu disini jangan kemana-mana"_

_" oke bos uchiha. Tenang aja disini ada blackie yang menjagaku kok"_

_" sudah kubilang blackie hanya gitar"_

_" tapi selama kau tidak ada dia loh yang menjagaku...dia juga yang mempertemukanku padamu. Blackie yang menjadi jalur jembatan yg menyatukan kita dari awal sampai akhir kisah cinta kita. Ah yah jadi ingat waktu aku mengamen lagi disini hehe tapi waktu itu kamu mengajakku kembali ikut au-mphh"_

_Dengan diterangi bulan yang terlihat besar dan dekat, kedua sepasang kekasih menyatukan cinta mereka._

...

Sesosok lelaki tampan sedang duduk dimobil sportnya. Dengan tatapan kosong ia menatap luar jendela mobil.

_" sasuke..."_

Dengan perlahan ia menatap bayangan semu yang ia ciptakan dari kenangan yang ia kenang di sebelah kursi mobilnya. Kap mobilnya ia buka. Ia sangat menyukai angin malam yang berhembus kencang. Tapi lebih tepatnya bukan dia yang menyukai, namun kekasihnya yang terduduk di sebelah kursinya. Sebuah gitar hitam yang terkena cahaya bulan sangat bersinar, gitar itu terlihat seperti kekasihnya.

_" apa kamu tahu sasu...disaat aku kesepian. Aku selalu menatap rembulan loh."_

Terdengar suara lirih dan lembut sang gadis. Suara yang terdengar di telinga sasuke.

_" aku tahu...pasti seseorang yang ku rindukan pasti sedang menatap bulan itu. Karena bulan itu satu, dia bisa menjadi penghantar perasaan kita menuju orang yang kita rindukan. Dan hanya pada saat malam saja biasanya seseorang teringat orang yg ia cintai..."_

Sasuke terus mengenang suara lembut itu. Sampai Tak terasa...waktu terus berlalu...ia terus begini tak ada perubahan...

...

" sakuraaaaaaa! Hiks..hiks"

" Haruno Sakura!..meninggal tadi malam...ti-tidak hiks...ga mungkin"

Para masyarakat dikejutkan oleh berita yang muncul di mana-mana.

Banyak yang datang di pemakaman sang Gadis cantik itu. Teriakan dan tangisan para temannya dan fans terdengar pedih di telinga para masyarakat.

" GOOD BYE MINSTREL BEAUTY...REST IN PEACE...HARUNO SAKURA" itulah perkataan dan berbagai tulisan berduka cita dari semua fans nya.

Terlihat sosok tampan berada jauh dari pemakaman sang Penyanyi itu. Tatapannya sangat kosong, ia tak menangis ataupun teriak. Hanya diam. Ya Sasuke hanya diam layak patung di sana.

...

Sudah hampir sebulan setelah kepergian kekasih yang sangat ia cintai. Sasuke menatap kosong kursi disebelahnya kembali. Terlihat sebuah gitar hitam yang disinari rembulan. Lalu Ia mengambilnya. Ia menatap gitar kesayangan kekasihnya.

_" sasukeee~ blackie udah jadi milikku jangan kau ambil lagi!"_

Terdengar kembali suara itu. Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

**Drrrrrrt drrrrt**

Suara handphone menyadarkan sasuke dari kenangan indah bersama kekasihnya. Sasuke menaruh gitar itu kembali ke kursi disebelahnya. Ia menjalankan kembali mesin mobilnya tanpa memperdulikan handphone yang memang sejak tadi berbunyi.

~~~~talking to the moon~~~~

" sampai kapan sasuke terus seperti ini...itachi!?" ucap Mikoto kepada lelaki tampan yang memang sedang terduduk dengan diam. Ia berfiikir keras mengembalikan adiknya seperti semula. Namun apa dayanya , bekali-kali ia berbicara pada sasuke, tetapi tak ditanggapi lawan bicaranya. Walau dengan kekerasan sasuke tetap tak bereaksi.

Naruto dan kawan-kawannya pun sudah berusaha. Namun nihil. Hanya sakura yang bisa. Namun sakura telah tiada. Seluruh kota menangis atas kepergian penyanyi cantik bersuara khas ini. Gerakan yang sangat menawan. Mata indahnya. Rambutnya. Kelakuannya ...serta gitarnya. Membuat sakura menjadi penyanyi terkenal yang tak akan terlupakan dibenak mereka. Terutama sasuke.

...

..

.

**_Six mounth ago..._**

...

...

Terlihat Sosok tampan terduduk kembali di jendela kamarnya yang sangat besar namun sangat gelap. Hanya rembulan lah yang menyinar kamarnya. Dengan sebuah gitar hitam dipangkuannya. Tatapan onyx yang tetap kosong tak ada sinar. Wajahnya pucat. Dengan menatap rembulan sasuke memainkan gitar yang selama ini menemani dirinya. Setiap malam ia tak pernah absen menatap rembulan.

secarik kertas yang berada diatas tempat tidurnya terbang berayun-ayun mengikuti arah sang angin berhembus. Terlihat tulisan rapi dan indah yang juga dibuat oleh seseorang yang sangat indah. Walau hanya satu bait yang ia tulis namun sangat berarti bagi yang merindukannya.

" I Know You're Somewhere out there"

_Aku tahu kau di sana_

"Somewhere far away"

_Di suatu tempat yang jauh_

"I want you back"

_Kuingin kau kembali_

"I want you back"

_Kuingin kau kembali_

Itulah bait yang dijadikan lirik sang kekasihnya. Sasuke menatap rembulan sambil bernyanyi bait yang buat kekasihnya. Sebuah lirik yang sangat menyentuh bagi dirinya. Yang mempunyai arti yang sangat menyedihkan. Ia meneruskan bait yang dibuat sakura dengan lirik buatannya.

"My neighbours think I'm crazy"

_Para tetangga mengira aku gila_

"But they don't understand"

_Namun mereka tak mengerti_

"You're all I have"

_Hanya kaulah yang kumiliki_

"You're all I have"

_Hanya kaulah yang kumiliki_

Bait kedua yang juga dibuat sakura dinyanyikan dengan segenap perasaannya. Lirik yang sangat menyentuh hati seseorang, suara yang terdengar sangat lirih. Sasuke tetap menatap rembulan yang setiap malam ia anggap sebagai kekasihnya.

"At night when the stars light up my room"

_Malam-malam saat gemintang menerangi kamarku_

"I sit by myself"

_Kuterduduk seorang diri_

"Talking to the Moon"

_Berbicara pada rembulan_

"Try to get to You"

_Berusaha bicara padamu_

"In hopes you're on the other side"

_Berharap kau ada di sana_

"Talking to me too"

_Juga sedang berbicara padaku_

"Or Am I a fool"

_Ataukah aku ini orang gila_

"who sits alone"

_Yang duduk seorang diri_

"Talking to the moon"

_Berbicara pada rembulan_

**Tes!**

Tiap bait lagu yang diteruskan oleh sasuke, ya buatannya , dinyanyikan Sasuke dengan segenap perasaan. Memori-memori tentang Sakura berputar layaknya sebuah film di pikiran Sasuke.

Setetes butir air matanya yang turun menyelusuri wajah tampannya membuat dirinya terlihat bersinar di sinari rembulan. Suara lirih yang sangat dalam membuat hati seseorang sesak saat mendengar ini.

"I'm feeling like I'm famous"

_Aku merasa jadi orang terkenal_

"The talk of the town"

_Seisi kota membicarakan_

"They say"

_Mereka bilang_

"I've gone mad"

_Aku tlah gila_

"Yeah"

"I've gone mad"

_Aku tlah gila_

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Suasana suram di malam yang kelam...dengan rembulan menyinarinya. Berbagai kenangan dari sejak kecil pertemuan mereka sampai ia kembali bertemu kembali terus ia kenang.

"But they don't know what I know"

_Namun mereka tak tahu apa yang kutahu_

"Cause when the sun goes down"

_Karna saat mentari tenggelam_

"someone's talking back"

_Seseorang menjawabku_

"Yeah"

"They're talking back"

_Mereka menjawabku_

sasuke mengangkat kepalanya mengeluarkan emosinya dengan raut wajah yang menyakitkan. Pengakuan cinta sakura disaat matahari tenggelam selalu membuatnya sangat merindukannya. Pernyataan cinta mereka yang terlihat lucu kini terkenang oleh sasuke.

"At night when the stars light up my room"

_Malam-malam saat gemintang menerangi kamarku_

"I sit by myself"

_Kuterduduk seorang diri_

"Talking to the Moon"

_Berbicara pada rembulan_

"Try to get to You"

_Berusaha bicara padamu_

"In hopes you're on the other side"

_Berharap kau ada di sana_

"Talking to me too"

_Juga sedang berbicara padaku_

"Or Am I a fool"

_Ataukah aku ini orang gila_

"who sits alone"

_Yang duduk seorang diri_

"Talking to the moon"

_Berbicara pada rembulan_

Onyx disinari cahaya rembulan berkilat merah. Ia menunggu jawaban. Ya menunggu jawaban dari sang rembulan. Air matanya yang tertahan bersinar dibawah cahaya rembulan. Ia melihat bayangan semu sakura, kekasihnya. Di dekat rembulan ia ingin sang kekasih menatapnya, mendengarnya serta menjawabnya.

_Ahh...Ahh...Ahh.._

"Do you ever hear me calling"

_Pernahkan kau mendengarku memanggilmu_

_(Ahh...Ahh..Ahh..)_

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya menatap rembulan, air matanya kembali jatuh emosinya keluar kembali, hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Sakit sekali saat senyuman manis yang tetap masih ia ingat sampai sekarang.

'Cause every night

_Karna tiap malam_

I'm Talking to the Moon

_Aku bicara pada rembulan_

Sasuke menatap rembulan dengan kilat matanya yang telah dialiri air mata

"Still try to get to You"

_Tetap berusaha berbicara padamu_

"In hopes you're on the other side"

_Berharap kau di sana_

"Talking to me too"

_Juga berbicara kepadaku_

"Or Am I a fool"

_Ataukah aku ini orang gila_

"who sits alone"

_Yang duduk seorang diri_

"Talking to the moon"

_Berbicara pada rembulan_

Ohoooo...

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, air matanya jatuh di gitar hitamnya. Lalu sasuke kambali menatap bulan dengan senyum kecilnya. Suara lirih memanggil kekasihnya.

"I know you're somewhere out there"

_Aku tahu kau di sana_

"Somewhere far away"

_Di tempat yang jauh_

_..._

_..._

Sasuke mengakhiri bait lagu itu dengan senyuman kecilnya. Air matanya yang mengalir masih tak bisa berhenti. Sasuke sedikit sesunggukan. Baru kali ini sasuke menangis. Pedih melihat seorang sasuke menangis.

" sakura...aku tetap mencintaimu sampai kapanpun..." suara baritone yang terdengar berat membuat suasana angin malam berhembus kencang. Gumaman sasuke memanggil seseorang yang terlihat sedang menangis juga disana.

_sssshhh_

_" aku...juga mencintaimu...sasuke"_

_sshhhhh_

Hembusan angin terdengar seperti membawa suara lain yang sasuke kenal. Sasuke menyeringai. Ya. Ia menyeringai pada dirinya sendiri. 'Bodoh' itulah yang ia katakan pada dirinya sendiri.

Angin bertambah kencang. Sinar rembulan dan bintang menyatu membuat sasuke merasakan kehangatan...kehangat yang ia rindukan.

_" Sasuke...mendongaklah"_

Dan kali ini detak jantung sasuke serasa berhenti. Ia langsung mengangkat wajahnya.

Onyx...emerald

Kembali bertemu

Serasa mimpi...ya sasuke merasa ini pasti mimpi. Karena seseorang yang berdiri di balkon kamarnya sedang tersenyum manis menyambutnya.

_" hey sasuke?...ayolah jangan menangis kayak anak kecil begitu...huh aku malu kan jadinya punya kekasih ceng-,"_

**Hug!**

Sosok itu dipeluk sasuke untuk memastikannya apa ini mimpi atau benar kenyataan. Sosok itu sedikit tersentak, namun lama kelamaan emeraldnya meredup.

Angin menerbangkan rambut pink indahnya yang menyapu wajah sasuke. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya.

" aku merindukanmu..." ucapnya lirih. Sakura meneteskan air matanya.

_" aku juga...merindukanmu"_

" sakura..." panggil lirih sasuke dengan masih memeluk sosok cantik memakai dress putih bersih selutut.

" ya...sasuke..-kun?" dan kali ini suara cantiknya terdengar indah oleh sasuke. Sasuke baru mempercayai ini bukan mimpi.

" kamu kembali...padaku?"

Tanya sasuke walau sedikit agak berat. Sakura tersenyum manis, ia memeluk balik sasuke.

" ya aku kembali untukmu sasuke..." jawab gadis itu dengan memejamkan matanya

" ...kenapa? " tanya sasuke tepat di telinganya

"karena ku dengar kamu memanggilku, bulan lah yang menyampaikannya... Aku selalu melihatmu ...selalu merindukanmu...selalu mendengarmu...aku pun berbicara padamu sekarang.." jawab sakura yang tersenyum manis dengan airmata murni ia teteskan dari kedua iris mata emeraldnya

" ya aku selalu berbicara padamu...aku percaya sekarang... Terima kasih, aku senang sekali kamu bisa berada disisiku kembali.." sasuke memeluk erat sakura, seperti tak akan membiarkan nya pergi untuk kedua kalinya.

Di bawah rembulan yang sedang penuh dua sepasang kekasih dipertemukan kembali untuk terakhir kalinya...

Kehangatan menyelimuti mereka.

Dengan sinar bulan yang menjaga mereka.

Selamanya

Mereka saling berbagi cinta, saling mencintai satu sama lain. Bagai Sepasang kekasih yang tak akan terpisahkan walau dunia memisahkan mereka...

" aku mencintaimu...sakura tetaplah bersamaku..."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya ia melihat sakura menangis.

" akupun begitu tapi maaf aku...tidak bisa sasuke...aku harus kembali...hiks" jawab w. lirih sakura. Sakura menangis. Sasuke memegang kedua pipi sakura.

" kenapa sakura, kamu pasti bisa! Buktinya kamu sekarang disini!" ucap antusias sasuke. Sakura menatap kedua onyx yang terlihat bingung. Sakura ingin sekali disini menjaga sasuke, tak membiarkan sasuke menjadi seperti ini, tak akan membiarkan sasuke menangis untuknya.

" sasuke...aku janji...di saat dimana kita dihidupkan kembali...kita akan selalu bersama tak akan terpisah..jadi.."

Sakura menghentikan pembicaraannya. Sakura tersenyum manis.

" tunggulah saat itu. Aku yakin kamu bisa tanpaku disini...ingatlah janjiku ini selalu saat kamu merasa kesepian...ataupun menatap rembulan yang menjadi saksi janjiku"

Ucap sakura dengan air mata yang mengalir. Sasuke merengkuhnya kembali.

" aku tak bisa tanpamu disini!" ucap sasuke masih tak bisa menerima kenyataan, air mata sasuke kembali mengumpul dipelupuknya. Sakura melepas pelukan sasuke. Lalu merengkuh pipi sasuke, menghapus air mata sasuke.

" aku hanya minta sasuke...jangan menangisiku seperti ini, aku sakit melihatmu seperti ini...hiks...aku mo..hon sasuke...lepaslah aku dengan ikhlas...ingat janjiku..." isak tangis sakura sambil menatap onyx sasuke. Sasuke tak kuat melihat sakura menangis. Dan kali ini ia mengerti. Ia sakit melihat kekasihnya menangis. Sama seperti sakura.

" ya..aku janji sakura...aku janji padamu...aku percaya padamu"

sakura tersentak lalu tersenyum manis melepaskan pelukan sasuke sejenak.

" terima kasih..." ucap lirihnya di pipi sasuke lalu dikecupnya. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada sakura

**" aku mencintaimu"**

Ucap keduanya lalu dibawah rembulan sasuke mencium sakura. Air mata mereka telah mengering tersapu oleh angin malam yang berhembus.

Dengan perlahan sakura melepaskan sasuke...senyuman manis terus tertera pada wajahnya, sasuke sedikit tak rela walau ia sudah mengikhlaskannya...sakura memundurkan langkahnya...rembulan menyinarinya. Sasuke tak melewatkan sedetikpun senyuman sakura, wajah dan apa pun yang ada disakura.

_" sampai jumpa nanti disana ...sasuke-kun"_

Kalimat terakhir sakura disambut dengan cahaya bulan yang membuat tubuh roh sakura makin bersinar dan lama-lama menghilang menjadi secercak cahaya yang menyinari sasuke yang tersenyum kecil

" sampai jumpa ...sakura"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Owari~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

...

...

...

...

...

Disebuah mansion besar terlihat beberapa orang sedang mengobrol. Gadis berambut poni tail terlihat menangis bersama Hinata dan teman-teman mereka. Terlihat Gadis berambut pink tersenyum lirih...

...

Naruto menepuk punggung kiba yang terlihat menitikkan air matanya. Naruto mengejeknya tak menyadari airmatanya juga mengalir. Onyx milik lelaki tampan itu menatap teman-temannya yang terlihat cukup bodoh...dengan senyum kecilnya terlampir diwajahnya...

...

Sepasang kekasih itu tersenyum menatap sekelompok temannya.

...

Tak disadarinya air mata sang gadis terjatuh saat matanya bertabrakkan dengan onyx yang menatapnya lembut.

...

Bagai ditarik magnet. Dua orang yang sudah ditakdirkan bersama selalu. Berjalan keluar menuju Gazebo indah yang tepat diatasnya rembulan menyinari tempat itu.

...

" sakura"

" sasuke"

Kedua nya memanggil pasangan mereka secara bersamaan. Senyuman manis sakura tertera disana saat melihat sasuke memegang tangannya dan berjongkok layaknya pangeran yang melamar sang putri. Sasuke mengeluarkan kotak beludru merah dan terlihat cincin berlian yang indah disinari rembulan.

" bersediakah haruno sakura...menikah denganku?"

Suara baritone sasuke terdengar berulang-ulang ditelinga sakura. Sakura terlihat sedikit kaku. Sakura tak menyadari air matanya mengalir dan tersenyum sangat manis kembali. Sakura menerima cincin itu lalu sasuke memeluk sakura. Sakura menangis didada sasuke.

" ya aku bersedia...hiks" ucap lirih sakura di dada sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum.

" aku mencintaimu...sakura"

Ucap sasuke romantis. Terlihat beberapa orang berada dibelakang rerumputan dan dibelakang pohon sedang mengintip mereka yang sedang meluapkan cinta.

" eeh?!"

**Bruk!**

Naruto terjatuh dari balik pohon dekat gazebo. Hinata memarahi naruto. Ino pun memukul kepala naruto sambil menyuruhnya berdiri. Tenten melirik neji yang sedikit cemburu, namun tenten memeluk lengan neji membuat neji luluh kembali. Kiba yang tertawa dan bersiul langsung dicubit sasame.

Keberisikan timbul, membuat dua kekasih yang memang sejak tadi menatap kebodohan teman mereka sweetdrop.

" ehehe...maaf ganggu tapi..." ucap naruto

" traktiran setelah ini ke...CAFE HEAVEN'S ok yeeaaaaay!" ucap Kiba dan semuanya yang menatap sepasang kekasih itu. Sakura tertawa dan berlari kearah teman-temannya. Sasuke melangkah perlahan dibelakang sakura menuju mereka.

...

..

_At Cafe Heaven's_

...

" selamaaaaaaat yaaaaa atas pertunangan kaliaaan daaaan..." ucap selamat mereka sambil menatap dua kekasih yang duduk bersebelahan sambil tersenyum.

" Video Klip kaliaaan yang sangat berhasil menjadi top MUSIC AWARD AND VIDEO KLIP paliiiing sedih... " ucap kembali mereka yang membuat sakura tertawa dan sasuke memutar bola matanya.

" dan kali ini fans kalian bertambah banyak sampai luar negeri looooh hebaaat! Kalian memang pro, kita juga berterima kasih bisa ikut film produksi kalian, juga gara-gara film kalian itu aku juga jadi terkenal haha" ucap Ino dan naruto yang paling menonjol keberisikannya. Sakura tertawa sambil menangis. Hinata tersenyum lembut bersama naruto yang merangkulnya.

Ya Sebuah film produksi HaruChiha berjudul Talking to the Moon menjadi buah bibir masyarakat. Itu semua ide sang sepasang kekasih. SasuSaku. Yang terlihat seperti kenyataan mereka.

Banyak yang menangis menonton film karya sasusaku. Sampai teman-temannya yang ikut main dan sudah tahu alur ceritanya menangis kembali saat menontonnya dimansion tadi.

" terima kasih teman-teman ini semua karena kalian" dengan wajah berseri-seri sakura tersenyum manis pada semuanya terutama kekasihnya.

Ya

Kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai

...

_" aku mencintaimu sasuke..."_

**End**

~~~~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~~~~. .~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

A/n

Gimana terasa ga sedihnya? Yah seengaknya nyoel hati dikit untuk lagunya...walau fanficnya ga...

Fanfic selingan ini kubuat saat chapter 7 belum kubikin huhuhuhuhu ...aku buntu ide buat bikin chapter 7 ...bingung. Takutnya authornya galau nanti chapter 7 nya galau juga, makanya aku bikinnya nanti-nanti dulu hehe

Maaf yang kalo banyak yang kecewa ama cerita ini.

Ini ga ada hubungannya kok ama minstrel beauty n her fiencè ... Hanya orang-orangnya aja kutampilkan lagi disini, difilmnya itu aku ngambil dikit dari fan fanfic MBnFE. Maaaaaaaaaf banget yang ga suka kalo cerita ini di tampilin.

Tapi aku lagi galau gara-gara lagu ini lagi, yah sudah kubikin aja. Suka ga? Suka yaa? Ga suka ya?

Ya sudah lah

See u bye bye...

Ah ya kalau suka REVIEW yaaa ...kalo ga suka atau mau komen gapapa deh review jga tapi jangan bikin aku tambah down huhuhu

Lebay#

bebas review koookkk:D

Bye...^^


End file.
